The present invention relates to a sun visor holder for stably holding a supporting arm of a sun visor, and particularly to a sun visor holder having a specific mounting mechanism for mounting same on an automobile body.
As shown in FIG. 7, a sun visor 101 for an automobile is generally rotatably connected to an L-shaped supporting arm 103 at one end portion thereof. The supporting arm 103 is mounted on a roof panel 102 of an automobile body, thereby mounting the sun visor 101 on the roof panel 102. Provided on the other end portion of the sun visor 101 is a supporting bar 104 which is held by a sun visor holder 105 fixedly mounted on the roof panel 102. With this arrangement, the sun visor 101 can be rotated around the supporting arm 103 and the holding bar 104.
FIG. 8 is sectional view showing a conventional sun visor holder 105 mounted on the roof panel 102. As shown therein, the sun visor holder 105 includes a main body 105A. Formed on the lower surface of the main body 105A is a hook-like holding portion 111 which may receive the supporting bar 104 therein as the sun visor holder 105 is affixed to the roof panel 102. The main body 105A includes a positioning pin 106 which projects upwardly from the upper surface thereof. The main body 105A also includes a vertical stepped bore 109 formed therethrough.
The sun visor holder 105 is located on the roof panel 102 by inserting the positioning pin 106 into a through hole 107 formed on the roof panel 102. The sun visor holder 105 is then affixed to the roof panel 102 by screwing a threaded fastener 110 into a threaded bore 108 formed on the roof panel 102 through the stepped bore 109. As will be appreciated, the through hole 107 and the threaded bore 108 are previously formed on the roof panel 102 so as to align with the positioning pin 106 and the stepped bore 109, respectively.
A problem usually associated with the conventional sun visor holder 105 is that since the sun visor holder 105 is affixed to the roof panel 102 by the threaded fastener 110, the threaded fastener 110 may loosen due to vibrations from the automobile body, thereby causing chattering of the sun visor holder 105. This may lead to poor performance of the sun visor holder 105, thereby causing undesirable vibrations of the sun visor 101. In extreme case, loosening of the threaded fastener 110 may lead to a completely falling off of the sun visor holder 105 from the roof panel 102.
Another problem usually associated with the prior art sun visor holder 105 is that the threaded fastener 110 is screwed to affix the sun visor holder 105 to the roof panel 102, thereby increasing work time for mounting the sun visor holder 105 on the roof panel 102.